In a conventional technique employed in an internal combustion engine, blow-by gas is recirculated to an intake system from a crank case through a blow-by gas passage. An oil removal apparatus that removes oil particles contained in the blow-by gas is provided in the blow-by gas passage. PTL 1, for example, discloses an electrostatic precipitator having a collector electrode that collects ionized oil mist within an electric field created by a pulse-driven high voltage corona discharge electrode.
Furthermore, NPL 1 discloses a microparticle removal unit used in a clean elevator of a clean room. This removal unit mainly removes microparticles believed to originate from oil using a dielectric filter method. The removal unit is structured such that a nonwoven fabric serving as a dielectric fiber layer is filled between an anode and a cathode of a parallel plate electrode. Dielectric polarization is generated in the nonwoven fabric by applying a voltage to the electrodes, and microparticles are collected in the nonwoven fabric using a dielectric polarization force that acts between the fibers and the microparticles in addition to Coulomb force acting on charged particles.